


Societal Pressure

by PrettyPettyPastel



Series: Short Stories [9]
Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Body Horror, Claustrophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPettyPastel/pseuds/PrettyPettyPastel
Summary: Today was not Jekyll's day. Gossip was running about the society, Frankenstine was being extra testy, and he couldn't focus on his taxes due to a certain someone badgering him. Can he withstand the pressure?
Series: Short Stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559371
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Societal Pressure

Jekyll didn't know why, but it seemed like everything was testing him today. Frankenstine was being even more testy than usual, Lanyon had a full schedule so he couldn't calm him down, Rachel was distracting Jasper from his project, and Hyde was being himself but cranked up to eleven.  
_**Come on, Jekyll! Let me out early! Rachel's making a cake today at 5 and I have got to be there! Who else is gonna eat all the batter?**_  
Jekyll stared down at the tax form in front of him, the numbers and letters becoming jumbles of what they were supposed to be. "Hyde, we talked about this, and I distinctly remember saying no."  
Hyde crossed his arms, glaring at Jekyll from a wine glass sitting on the desk. "Yes, but I can take a break in other ways." He glared at the wine glass, figuring there was no way he was going to be able to keep working like this. He got up and headed to the door, putting on his black coat.

He sighed as he walked down the stairs, hearing the Lodgers continue to gossip about how this whole society was a smoke screen. He ducked into the kitchen before anyone noticed him. He groaned, sliding down the door and slowly sitting on the floor, Rachel looking over at him.  
"Oh! Hey there, Jekyll! What's up?"  
"Hello, Rachel. I thought you were talking to Jasper?"  
Rachel shrugged her shoulders, watching the oven timer. "Eh, I figured I would give him a break from me."  
Jekyll smiled, looking up at her. "That's one more stress off my back! Have you got anything cooled off? Your snacks always make me feel better."  
Rachel giggled, gesturing to a plate of muffins. "You flatter me, Jekyll! Those are banana muffins, just how you like them!" 

Jekyll pulled himself up off the floor, grabbing one of the banana muffins off the plate. "You're a saviour, Rachel. Where would I be without you?"  
"Probably in your office, starving." Rachel shrugged, smirking.  
Jekyll took a big bite of his muffin, nodding his head and swallowing. "You're probably right."  
"I'm always right!" She put a hand to her chest, putting on an overdramatic, smug look. 

Jekyll finished his muffin, adjusting his coat that didn't need adjusting, before heading to the door. "Thank you again, Rachel!" He exited the kitchen, beginning his walk to the stairs, when all of a sudden a voice spoke up. 

"There's the capitalist slave himself!"  
"Oi, Jekyll! How long are ya gonna keep up yer scheme!?  
"Lookit him! Ignoring us like the coward he is!"  
The crowd continued to grow louder, only quieting down when Jekyll turned around to face them. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am aware of your concerns surrounding the way the society is run, but I can assure you that you're all in good hands!"  
"And I'm the bloody Queen of England!" The crowd uproared, beginning to circle Jekyll and harass him. They were acting like animals, savagely throwing verbal blows and blocking him in so he couldn't escape their verbal assault. 

"Please! If you'll all just calm down, we can have a civil discussion and address your concerns!" He held his hands up, shrinking away from the crowd as much as he could.  
"To hell with civil conversation! There's nothing civil about this!" They kept closing in on him, sparing no mercy.  
Jekyll covered his face, feeling a familiar pain beginning to fill his body. He gasped, attempting to run through the crowd before the pain was too much, causing him to fall to the floor. "No, no, no, no, _no_! Not here, not now!" He crawled towards the stairs, pleading with whoever was in power to give him just a little burst of strength. He coughed into his hand, horrified as he saw that familiar green ooze sitting in his palm. 

Miss Flowers gasped, rushing through the crowd and reaching Jekyll, setting a hand on his back. "Dr. Jekyll, are you alright?"  
Jekyll slapped her hand away, growling. "DON'T _TOUCH_ ME!" He glared at all of them, flipping onto his back and pushing himself away like a scared animal. "All of you! Get AWAY from me!" He covered his face, screaming in pain as the sound of bones cracking filled the room, causing the entire crowd to fall back, muttering and whispering, staring downes  
Jekyll peeked out from between his fingers, seeing everyone staring and talking about him, causing him to panic further. He was hyperventilating, his form shrinking and morphing in front of the entire society. His hair grew in length, lightening, green ooze dripping from his eyes, nose, and mouth.  
His body seized, his back arching as he finalized his transformation. 

Edward Hyde looked up at the crowd, seeing them all shocked, confused, and disgusted. "Oh god… oh God! I wanted out, but not like this!" He scrambled to his feet, his eyes darting around and looking for an escape from this Hell.  
His oversized clothes tripped him as he tried to run, only stopping his attempted escape when the familiar creaking of the front doors silenced the lobby. "Oh! Hello everyone, have any of you seen..?" The crowd stared at him, parting just enough to show Hyde shaking and crying, staring at Lanyon with pleading eyes.  
Lanyon rushed forwards, throwing his arms around Hyde. "Shh, it's okay, it's gonna be alright, I promise." Hyde quickly returned the hug, clinging to Lanyon as if he were the only thing he loved, which was partially true.  
Lanyon turned to the shocked crowd, an intense glare on his face. "Go to your rooms."  
Mr. Sinnett stepped forward, a concerned look on his face. "Dr. Lanyon, we--"  
"Did you not hear me!? I said go. To your. ROOMS." He snapped at them, watching as the crowd slowly dispersed. He sighed, scooping up Hyde and beginning to head towards the kitchen. "Let's get you a snack, I know Rachel's cookies always make you smile." 


End file.
